Keep calm!
by OneshotWonder429
Summary: Jonny celebrates his birthday with his two girls, who both have very special surprises for him! :) Please review, first Holby one in a loooong time ;)
Swiftly Jac padded around the kitchen, preparing her partner his favourite breakfast as a treat, well it wasn't everyday that you had a birthday! She hummed softly to the radio which was at a very low setting so as not to wake Jonny, as she opened the door of the oven and turned the sausages. He had always hated burnt bits on his meat.

Three year old Emma sat at the kitchen table, adding the final touches to her father's card and gift tags. Jac had already wrapped all of her gifts for him and hidden them in the only place that she could think of that he would not dare to look, the drawer of her office desk. And had stashed them under the bead the night before.

"Nearly done, face ache?" She questioned softly, as she plated up their fry up, and buttered Emma's toast. "Once we're done here you can go and wake up daddy and surprise him!" Emma beamed excitedly, as she hopped down from the low bench at the end of the kitchen table and made her way over to her mother, who now had the family's breakfast all plated up on a tray: a fry-up for her and Jonny and toast with butter for her daughter.

"Ready!" The young girl squealed excitedly. "We go surprise daddy now?" She gazed up with wide-eyes, which always seemed to have the power to get her whatever she wanted.

"Yes baby, let's go, you go in first and wake him up. Take your presents." And with that the auburn haired girl skipped out of the kitchen towards the bedroom, a blue gift bag in her hand, followed by her mother.

Jac watched from the doorway as her daughter woke her father, climbing on to the bed and kneeling herself beside him. "Daddy?" She said into his ear, poking his shoulder. "Daddy, wake up, it's your birthday! Me and mummy have surprise!" Slowly Jonny opened his eyes, smiling as he noticed his daughter next to him on the bed.

"Good morning Ems." He smiled hugging her, she snuggled in before moving out of his hold and sitting up.

"We got presents for you and mummy made us breakfast as a surprise!" Emma explained excitedly, gesturing first to the gift bag in her hand, and then to Jac, who then made her way over to Jonny and placed the tray on to his lap.

"Well" Jonny began, "What a lovely surprise all this is! And all for me, I'm such a lucky daddy!"

"Right daddy, breakfast first and then presents!" She instructed softly, she handed Emma her toast while Jonny passed her her own plate and then they all began eating.

"Mm, thank you mummy, this is lovely, ooh and hash browns as well what a treat! How is your toast miss Emma?" He enquired gleefully, before taking another fork-full of beans and skewering the end of a sausage on the prongs.

"Nice" The small girl mumbled, her mouth full of toasted bread.

Jac was the first to finish, as Jonny had had a much bigger portion than she had and Emma ate painfully slowly. She sat her plate on the bedside table and proceeded to collect a small pile of gifts from under the bed. Which Jonny eyed excitedly.

Soon both Emma and Jonny had finished their breakfasts, so they began with the gifts.

"Daddy daddy! Open mine first!" Emma pushed the gift bag on to Jonny's chest.

Jonny smiled, and emptied out the gift bag, to reveal a hand-made card, along with two wrapped gifts.

"Read the card daddy, mummy helped me write it!" The card was set on a large white piece of card, on the front she had drawn her dad in-front of the hospital entrance, dressed in his blue scrubs, with his red Crocs on. With a large rainbow drawn in the sky. Jonny beamed as he opened the card, and read the message, written in his partner's neat scrip:

 _Happy birthday daddy!  
I hope you have a great day!  
Love you lots!  
From  
Emma  
xxxx_

"Aww, thank you Ems, I love you too!" He pulled her into his chest and kissed her hair, causing her to giggle and squirm. Jonny moved back to the bag, and pulled out the two wrapped gifts and set them down on the bed.

"Daddy! Open that one first!" She pointed to the smaller of the two gifts. It was quite long, and bendable, tearing open the wrapping paper, he revealed a plain blue dog lead.

Jonny frowned, looking over to Jac, who was sat next to Emma on the bed. "Wha-?" She smiled.

"Open the other one and all will become clear." She explained, before Emma cut in.

"I chose the colour daddy, do you like it?" She asked inquisitively.

"I do like it very much." He said with a chuckle, reaching over to the other gift. It was long and thin, and rectangular. He again tore open the wrapping paper to reveal, a photo frame containing a picture of a very cute springer spaniel puppy.

"We can go and pick him up later today." Jonny launched himself at Jac hugging her tightly.

"I love you! Oh I can't wait! Can we go right now?!"

"We still have my gifts you know!" She passed him another two gifts. One was a large wrapped box, the other felt like it contained two gifts, one long and one small.

He opened the box first, to reveal a pair of blue Nike trainers, and a note from Jac:

 _For work, bin the Crocs!_

Jonny laughed, but mocked offence, "I love my Crocs though. They were a gift...But these are very stylish!" Jac laughed at how easily her boyfriend was won over.

"Come on then daddy, last one!" Jac prompted, pointing to the last gift.

Jonny pulled open the wrapping paper, and out fell a keyring and a long white box. He picked up the keyring and frowned:

 _Keep calm we're having a baby!_

Jonny moved to the box and pulled of the lid. Tears formed in his eyes when he saw what was inside, a positive pregnancy test. "Oh my God." He whispered. "No way!"

"I'm going to be a big sister!" Emma squealed.

Jonny sat up with a start and moved over to Jac, taking her by the waist. "Are you serious?" His voice was oddly high pitched.

"Yes." She smiled in return at his reaction. "Eight weeks, no wonder I have suddenly taken a liking to Marmite!" Jonny pressed his lips against hers. Before pulling away and placing a hand on her stomach.

"Best birthday ever!"


End file.
